Beat This
by Xixie
Summary: Crash and Burn-- the morning after.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. I started writing it in English class after having only 1  
hour sleep. It was an attempt to remain awake. Thankfully, it worked and you get to read the net  
result. I decided to write about "Hackers" because of the woeful lack of fiction in that area.   
Generally, I read fan fiction because I am too lazy to think up the scenarios on my own. I hope  
this might encourage some other Angelina acolytes to get to writin'. Anyways, do me a favor  
and review. Especially if you hate it. God knows I can take it.   
  
Beat This  
  
Dade ran his hand down the arm draped across his chest. He was happy he woke first,  
even happier that it was her arm across his chest and not the other way around. Not that he didn't  
want to touch her, but acceptance of him was working wonders on his low self esteem. When he  
stopped rubbing her arm, Kate turned her head towards him and entangled her legs with his.   
  
He saw her eyes open and smiled, "Good morning."  
  
She smiled, "Less talk, more holding."  
  
Dade couldn't see any reason not to obey. He wrapped both arms around her frame and  
turned his body towards hers. After a contentedly spent time, Kate's mother knocked on the  
bedroom door. The "deer in headlights" look on Dade's face almost make Kate laugh out loud.   
As he started to move, Kate tightened her hold on him.  
  
"Honey, Curtis is on the phone– line two."  
  
Kate pursed her lips as she looked at Dade. "You're so fucking cute when you're  
insecure." He only slightly relaxed. "Look, I'm really comfortable here, but if you can get the  
phone without jostling me too much, you can listen to me break up with him."  
  
Without breaking eye contact, and in one smooth movement Dade reached over, grabbed  
the phone, and hit line two. His obvious enthusiasm caused Kate to smirk as he held it to her ear.  
  
"Curtis. . . uh-huh. Listen, we aren't really going anywhere." Kate leaned forward to kiss  
Dade as she listened to her soon to be ex. "No, the relationship. . . no, I'm breaking up with  
you." She listened again. "I'm dead serious. It's over. Be that way, I really don't care. Oh for  
the love of God. You don't love me." She laughed. "Hang it up." Dade gladly did so.   
  
"I suppose that means he didn't take it too well."  
  
"He's such a drama queen, but I'm sure he'll be fine. Now are you happy? I swear we've  
been together for less than a day and you're already moving into the realm of high maintenance."  
  
"We're together?" Dade questioned.  
  
Several flip answers came to Kate's mind, but she threw them off. "Yes."  
  
Dade mumbled something incoherent as he moved to suck on the part of her neck that is  
almost her shoulder. He didn't stop as Kate's mother yelled from the living room. "Kate, I'm  
going to meet with my publisher; I'll see you for dinner."  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
Kate let Dade explore her shoulder for a minute, then moved to get up. "I'm really  
hungry, and since it's your fault, you can fix me breakfast." She jumped up and pulled on an  
oversized hockey jersey and some red panties. When she returned from the bathroom, she saw  
that Dade had on his boxers. Dade followed as Kate walked out of her room towards the kitchen.   
Once in the living room, Dade grabbed Kate from behind and, utilizing information gained from  
the night before, raked his teeth along her throat. Their petting became even more frenzied when  
Kate turned around. After a minute or so of stumbling around the living room Kate grabbed hold  
of Dade's shoulders and jumped. He caught effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his  
hips.   
  
"Kitchen," was the only word she could get out before accosting his mouth yet again.   
Luckily, the door to the kitchen swung both ways and Dade simply walked through it. He  
quickly set her on the white tile table in the middle of the kitchen. With one arm he swept the  
bowl of fruit adorning it onto the floor, with the other he lowered Kate down. Grabbing her hips  
he pulled forward, bringing her into direct contact with him. She gasped and pulled him forward  
to lie on top of her. The jersey she wore bunched around her waist as Dade let his hands move  
under it.   
  
"Crash. . . Burn. . . what's up?"  
  
Two heads spun around to see their audience. Phreak had spoken. He was now calmly  
chewing an apple while Cereal stood, open mouthed, in front of the open refrigerator door.  
  
Dade moved to obscure Kate as she pulled down her shirt.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded while wiping at her mouth.  
  
Nikon bounded around Phreak in order to placate the angry hacker. "You're mom let us  
in. She said to have some breakfast, that you'd be up in a minute."  
  
"We didn't know she was talking about Dade." added Cereal.  
  
Before Kate could defend her speechless lover, Phreak continued, "Looks like last night  
went well. We just stopped by to find out where you dumped the body. Apparently you found  
something more useful to do with it."  
  
Kate opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. Closing her eyes, she sighed.   
"I'm going to get dressed. You have five minutes of locker room talk."  
  
As soon as she was out of sight all three males turned to Dade.   
  
"Crash, man. I didn't figure you for such a fast worker." said Phreak.   
  
"Yeah, but we shoulda figured Burn," contributed Cereal as he circled Dade. "So man,  
details."  
  
Dade had gotten over his embarrassment at this point. He figured there were a lot worse  
things to be caught doing by your friends than fucking the most beautiful woman ever.   
  
"I'm getting dressed too." Leaving the guys in the kitchen, he went after Kate.  
  
Standing by the bed, Kate was wearing nothing but a pair of tight fitting black pants.   
Dade could see her red painted toenails and remembered his surprise the night before when he  
saw them in the pool. His tough Kate didn't seem the type to paint her toenails. "I'm full of  
surprises," she'd laughed before peeling off her top. Right then he contemplated her bare back as  
she moved to cover it with his button up shirt.  
  
"Great, what am I supposed to wear?"   
  
She turned around. "You're resourceful." With that she walked into the living room.   
Once there, the guys besieged her with questions.   
  
"I thought you didn't like him."  
  
"I knew she liked him."  
  
"I like kittens." Every head turned to where a slightly listening Cereal was flipping  
channels.  
  
"ADD boy, we're gleaning info over here, pay attention," said Nikon.  
  
"Sorry," was the contrite answer. Then, directed at Kate, "Was it good?"  
  
Kate contemplated to many ways to answer this question. Then she remembered how  
sensitive Dade really was and how much the guys' opinions meant to him. So she decided to tell  
the truth. She sighed. For the world's greatest hacker, he sure was a geek.  
  
"Let's put it this way. My mom won't be back until 6:30 and neither will you."  
  
"That bodes really well for our socially unaware amigo, but Razor and Blade have just  
hacked some software company in the Middle East. Apparently, they have presents for us. And  
you know how good their presents are."  
  
"You guys can act as my official ambassadors. We're staying in today."  
  
The hackers quit smiling and simply stared at her. The first to regain his voice, Phreak  
leaned forward. "You're turning down computers for sex?" was his incredulous query.   
  
Saying nothing, Kate threw one leg over the arm of the chair and raised an eyebrow.   
Dade chose this moment to exit the bedroom, wearing just his pants.  
  
His friends jumped up when they saw him.  
  
"We'll see you later, man." said Phreak.  
  
"Yeah, son. You're the man." added Nikon.  
  
Cereal started bowing in the "I'm not worthy" fashion. "Call me later. We gotta go."   
They left the apartment only after a double thumbs up from Cereal.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Dade.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Fix breakfast." 


End file.
